


memories to treasure

by Tony Stark Of Midgard (CallmeIronman)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeIronman/pseuds/Tony%20Stark%20Of%20Midgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a frostiron one-shot. inspired by a scene from captain America: the winter soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	memories to treasure

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue if this is good.... enjoy?

**_there was a first time for everything, even if your a god._ **

for Loki, his firsts were his worst memories.

the first time he killed,  the first time he took someone's will from them, his first night in the dungeons. they stood fresh and painful in his mind for an eternity it seemed... until a certain mortal replaced them. these memories were sweeter. the first time Loki met Tony Stark, their first fight, their first discussion as equals, their first kiss. all precious to the god, but none as precious as this. he sat next to the clean hospital bed holding Tony's hand as the monitors beeped out his heartbeat. Tony smiled up at the god as Loki let a tear fall from his eye,

 

''you're beautiful when you cry'' he said his voice raspy. Loki smiled a sad smile.

 

''has there ever been a time when you didn't find me attractive?'' he said quietly. Tony smirked his devil-may-care grin.

 

''hell no, your always-'' he was caught off guard by a bout of coughing. Loki stood to get him some water when Tony grabbed his arm like a life-line. ''Loki listen,'' he said his voice wavering.

 

''I am not going to last much longer''  he raised his free hand to silence Loki's protests.

 

''you and I both know that. when I am gone I don't want you to sit around crying for me I want you to live as normally as you can okay? promise me.''

he pulled himself up a little to look Loki in the eye.

''promise me-'' he fell back against the hospital bed pillows coughing. Loki smoothed a hand across his head as his soul mate gasp for air. the heart monitor was beeping wildly as Tony struggled to hold on a little bit longer. suddenly the monitor let out a prolonged beep and Loki let his tears fall.

 

''I promise.'' he cried laying his head on the human's frail still chest. ''I promise''

this was how Thor found his brother. draped acrossed his husband's body sobbing. he led Loki away from the bed and Loki let Thor pull him away. he looked back through his tears, he could vaguely see the outline of the man he had loved for going on forty years. there was a first for everything, and this was the first time Loki's heart shattered.

later, looking through old pictures and reliving old  memories in the Tower Loki came to realize that those last moments with his hero would grow to be his most treasured memories. A knock at the door.

 

"Will you be alright Brother?" Thor asked from the door. Loki managed a tiny smile as he ran his finger over the frame of his favorite picture. Tony had wedding cake smeared on his chin and cheek from the ceremony. 

 

"Yes Thor, I believe I wil be fine." Thor smiled a little and closed the door. When Loki turned his attention back to the pictures, he could almost hear Tony's voice.

 

_you're gonna be just fine Loki. Just fine._

**Author's Note:**

> Loki really did love him, and that was a first in it self.
> 
> (I tried to give you a semi-happy ending.)


End file.
